ocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nik Venton
Appearance He has shaggy, ill kept brown hair that tends to mat itself up if he doesn’t brush it out every so often. His brown eyes are deep and sincere and remind people of mud when they look at them. His skin is extremely pale because he doesn’t go out anywhere when the sun is up. Across his back is a set of scars that seem to grow every day of crisscrossing lines that start at his lower back and stretch up his back and slightly around his sides. The marks are from the times that he transforms into his demonic form. His demonic on the form is a very grotesque thing to see. It has the basic form of a human, but with black feathers sticking out from random spots on his arms and back, tending to clump together and look uneven. His hair gets longer, almost fluffier, and darker. His eyes turn black, completely black. That includes the whites of his eyes. His hands tend to turn into a clawed thing that isn’t quite a hand, but isn’t quite the foot of a bird. His teeth even grow sharper. Most people would describe that form of him as a monster. The clothes he wears reflects a lot about his nature. He wears simplistic clothes as often as he can and doesn’t tend to dress up at all. Jeans or sweats are what he usually wears for pants. He doesn’t wear shorts for some reason that he refuses to say if he’s ever asked about it. For shirts, he’ll wear anything from a tank top to a button up shirt, but he wears a shirt at all times to cover up the scars on his back. Personality Despite his violence from time to time, Nik actually doesn’t have a mean personality. He rolls with whatever punches are thrown his way and he tries to keep his priorities straight. He does keep to himself, but that does not make him an antisocial person. He’s afraid to be around too many people because of the fact that at any time, his demon could take over and start on a killing spree. The few people he feels comfortable being around, he’ll cling to. If anyone other than those people tries to be around him all the time, then he’ll just push everyone away and hide. History He grew up with a group that considered themselves good; however, they basically took in kids and forced them to train to prepare to take in a demon. Nik was one of those kids and when he got his demon, he became one of the most able fighters in the entire organization. After meeting Lis, a girl who was brought into the organization forcefully when she was nineteen, he realized that this life wasn’t all that he had made it out to be. He quickly escaped and then found himself face to face with yet another demon. She offered him protection from the organization that was eventually going to come after him and all she wanted in return was someone to act as a big brother for her. He said yes without hesitation and so the two took off into the world, winding up eventually at the dorm because of a special invitation for the both of them. 